


A Panther and a Hawk's Redemption

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint is scared of them, Clint wants to do things right, F/M, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Steve is a liar, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, They are very scary, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, scary delusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After Bucky revealed Steve's lies, both T'Challa and Clint learn that they made mistakes, and want to correct themSet before chapter 4 of " The Legend of Anthony Edward Stark" just after Tony is declared missing
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	A Panther and a Hawk's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> How Clint decides to change sides and go back to his family  
> Scary delusions ahead

Clint wanted to be angry, he was, he couldnt believe Tony had betrayed him, the friend that he trusted, it was unbelievable, it couldn't be true 

Turns out it wasn't true, it was a lie

She they were going back to Wakanda after escaping the Raft, Steve told the others that Tony had attack them for no reason, that he had lied to Sam about coming as a friend, that he just wanted to turn them in 

The others where pissed but Clint was just sad 

As Sam apologized to Steve for telling Tony where he was, Clint notice something, Steve couldn’t look at Sam in the eyes 

Something was wrong 

It was when they reached Wakanda that Clint realized that something was really wrong 

Sam came to apologize for Barnes for sending Tony 

“I am sorry man, if I had known Stark would break his word, I wouldn’t have told him were you were, honestly the man shouldn’t be an Avenger or the suit. He is to unpredictable” 

Clint did get angry at Sam for that, Tony was Ironman, no one could replace him 

Steve however just smiled at Sam “don’t worry Sam, once we go back, I will make sure to keep Tony in line, this mistake can’t be simply ignored” 

Clint did want to say something there but Barnes beat him 

“ What do you mean Stark attacked for no reason, he did have one a good one in fact” 

Everyone looked at Barnes surprised, when Clint looked at Steve, he saw him have a scared look on his face 

Something is clearly wrong 

“Stark found out that I killed his parents on the bunker, he got caught in the Monet by Zemo, didn’t know how to react, I honestly don’t blame him for attacking me” 

WAIT WHAT 

Steve said that Tony attacked without a reason 

But he had one, a very good one at that 

Clint was angry, but not at Tony, he was angry at Steve 

Steve lied to him, what else had Steve lied about 

“Captain, what Sergant Barnes said is the truth”

It was T’Challa and Shuri 

Steve hesitated 

“Look T’Challa it’s...” 

“Captain is this true” 

The king looked at Barnes 

Barnes didn’t hesitate with his answer 

“Yes” 

Steve just looked down 

Clint wasn’t angry, he was furious 

Steve lied to him, he left Laura and his kids for him 

T’Challa and Shuri looked equally as furious as Clint was

“Shuri stop working on this people’s gear, don’t fix it, store it and I will return it to Stark as soon as I can” 

Sam couldn’t believe it 

“Now hold on man” 

Steve looked angry 

“T’Challa with all your respect....”

“It’s your highness Mr. Rogers, and no, I will not hold on Mr. Wilson, you all have betrayed the world’s trust, Mr Rogers betrayed both Stark and me” 

Steve looked at Natasha imploring her to help 

“Looked your highness, Steve might not have acted the way it should, but let’s be honest, Tony knew of Barnes brainwashing, he shouldn’t have attacked Barnes, Steve didn’t lie to you, he is Captain America and knows what is right, Steve acted as the hero he is” 

Clint jus blew up at that 

“You can’t be serious, how is this Tony’s fault” 

Everyone looked at Clint, he didn’t cared, he had stabbed his friend in the back, the least he could do was defending 

“Everyone know Tony loved his mother to death, he adored her and loosing her hurt him so much, I couldn’t imagine what he felt when he saw her die, his own mother, anyone would react like that, you can’t blame him for this” 

Wanda just snorted “Stark is a monster, he deserved what Steve did to him, he would have killed Bucky for what, it wasn’t him anyway”

Scott surprisingly backed Clint up “That’s rich for you to say, oh Stark killed my parents, why should we feel simpathy for you and nothing for him” 

Wanda looked furious “STARK KILLED MY PARENTS, HE IS A....”

Clint screamed back 

“NO HE IS NOT, HE DIDN’T LAUCHED THE WEAPON, HE DIDN’T EVEN SOLD IT, IT WAS STANE, I KNOW YOU DON’T LIKE TONY WANDA, BUT STOP BLAMING HIM FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN’T DO” 

Wanda snarled, she had her hands full of magic, but before it could hit Clint

“AHHHHH”

Shuri tased Wanda, not allowing her to hurt one of the few sane persons they were hiding 

“Why would you do that” Steve screamed 

Shuri just left, giving Steve the middle finger 

“Control your team Captain, or I will” 

And with that the King left 

Things got worst

4 days after that confrontation, Tony was declared missing 

Neither Vision nor Russian authorities were able to find him 

Off course the delusional team still comforted their delusional leader, god where this delusions scary

“Stark is just faking this Steve, he is licking his wounds because he lost, because we were right” 

Natasha and Wanda just nodded 

Steve smiled at Sam “thanks Sam”

Clint couldn’t believe this, they weren’t right, the world had clearly chosen a side and it wasn’t Rogers’ 

But only Scott and Clint saw that, the others were crazy 

Laura. What had he done, he need it to make up for this 

There was only one thing Clint could do 

T’Challa had disappointed his father 

His father always respected Tony Stark, saw him as a great ally to Wakanda 

T’Challa let the man to die, he was missing because of him 

He would make it up to the man, it was the least he could do, he would help the man by don’t something he would be glad for 

He called Colonel James Rhodes 

“Your Highness”

“Colonel” 

It wasn’t their first time speaking, that was when T’Challa told the UN he had Rogers

“I assume this is about the rogues”

“Yes and not, they are still their delusional selfs, but that is not what I want to speak of”

“Then What is it”

“It was Rogers actions that lead to your injury, I would like for you to help me fix that”

“Wait what” Rhodes was surprised

“My sister believes she has the tec to help your spine heal, I own Mr. Stark helping his best friend walk again, the Avengers need a leader” 

“Your highness I don’t know what to say”

“Words aren’t necessary Colonel, please allow me to help”

As T’Challa ended the call, Clint entered his office 

“Your Higness, I would like to ask you for something”

T’Challa just looked at him

“I would like to turn myself in”

Clint knew he did the right thing

Rogers and Romanov tried to stop him, telling him that they did the right thing, but Clint was done listening to delusions 

As the plane that was to take him to the US arrived Clint was surprised to see who was inside 

“Phil?”

Phil just smiled 

“Hello Clint, welcome home” 

Somehow Clint knew he was finally on the path to redemption

Clint needed to warn Tony if he ever came back, Steve was going mad, he was conviced that he was right and that he was gonna make Tony listen, whatever it takes 

Clint would not allow his friend to be hurt 

He owned him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry Clint, I know certain green badass assasin won’t allow Steve to go close to Tony, I promise you that


End file.
